Alguien a quien amar
by Goticoradex
Summary: El sombrerero no deja de pensar en ella...pero sabe, que ella ya encontro lo que estaba buscando, lo que el le queria dar...alguien a quien amar...


**Nota: bueno, esto es algo olvidado, que estaba por ahí, hoy leía mis historias viejas y me quede leyendo esta y me dije "sabes que…esto es digno de ser subido a fanfiction" y eme aquí!.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de **_**Alicia en el País de las Maravillas**_** no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>alguien a quien amar" …<strong>_

Ella se fue, ella me prometió que volverá, pero no sé que pensar ya en este momento, tan solo matar el tiempo tomando él té, pero desde que ella se fue...ni un tic después de eso.

Mi cabeza no podía pensar en nada más que en la letra A...Alicia.

¿Volverá? …..

No debería cuestionármelo, en todo caso debería perdonar y olvidar, u olvidar y perdonar, o lo que sea más conveniente, o en este caso lo que ocurra primero...Como le había dicho a Alicia la primera ves que la vi.

La reina solo miro como me marche desconsolado cuando Alicia partió a su mundo.

¿Que era tan importante para ella que hiciera que no se quedara?

Solo caminaba de regreso a mi casa...

"¿Por qué?..."

… Me repetía una y otra ves, me encontraba asustado.

¿Por qué me rechazo?

¿Por qué no se quedo?

Solo me lo preguntaba una y otra y otra vez, no podía dejar de preguntármelo. Incluso antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba frente la desdichada, atolondrada y destrozada mesa donde tomó él té.

No tenía cabeza para él té, me metí a mi casa... A mí desdichada casa.

Me sentía tan cansado que llegue a parar en mi habitación...estaba llena de sombreros en una esquina, con cintas de tela de colores en el suelo, en un lado de la pared había centenares de tijeras diferentes metidas en bolsas , y una maquina de costura, mi cama y dos mesitas de noche a los costados, me acosté y me dormí, no recuerdo haber soñado nada en ese momento, y cuando me desperté solo vi la cara de la liebre sobre mi, les pedí que me dejaran solo y me senté en mi cama a pensar, así pasaron los años, no dije una palabra en todo ese tiempo, no sonreí, no por no estar feliz, simplemente por pensar y pensar, por analizar y tratar de comprender cosas sin sentido ,y así mate el tiempo mientras esperaba por ella, pero no llegaba y no llegaba.

…

Llevaba dos días aquí en el castillo de la reina, estando en mi habitación, sentado en el sillón de la esquina pensado como siempre, cuando escuche la vos de una mujer tocando mi puerta que dijo

"¡sombrerero!"

Me puse de pie y me acerque a la puerta , algo cansado pues no había dormido toda la noche pensando, al abrirla vi a una mujer joven, de pelo negro y ondulado muy largo, de piel clara y de un vestido simple y blanco...

"¿Que se le ofrece señorita?" pregunte

"... ¿Puedo pasar?"

Pregunto la jovencita, ella entro a mi cuarto y dijo con vos insegura

"¿Por donde comienzo...? M...yo..." balbuceo la mujer, ella miro un sombrero que estaba sobre mi escritorio y dijo "Alicia...ella..." al oír su nombre me alarme.

Pensé ¿Había vuelto? ¿Donde esta? ¿Estará bien? ¿¡Que le pasa!

La joven me dio una carta

"¿Que es esto?" pregunte

Ella me respondió "una carta...de Alicia "

¿Como podía mandar una carta a nuestro país? ¿Acaso había correspondencia de su mundo al mío?

La abrí y empecé a leer

"soy Alicia Kingsley, me voy a un viaje a China de 6 meces, ya pasaron 3 meces, y ya casi volveré a su mundo, el camino casi se termina, todo esta yendo muy bien, por favor quien encuentre esto déselo al sombrerero, quiero que él sepa que nunca lo olvidare. E conocido a un hombre muy especial en mi vida, se llama Antoni, él vive también en china y es de mi país, y nos llevamos ¡MUY... Bien! Hemos estado saliendo, sombrerero quiero que sepas que ¡ere mi mejor amigo¡!siempre lo serás¡ espero volver pronto.

Con cariño Alicia...  
>Para: quien sea el afortunado"<p>

Mire serio a la mujer y le pregunte

"¿Quien es usted?"

La joven me miro asustada y me respondió "encontré la carta dentro de una tasa de té, yo vine a dársela en persona señor sombrerero"  
>"gracias" le dije.<p>

"¿cree que Alicia vuelva señor?- preguntó la mujer

"Al parecer si, pero...creo que en su mundo ella ya encontró lo que buscaba"

"y... ¿Que buscaba señor?"

Yo le respondí…

"alguien a quien amar..."


End file.
